shapebattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Orange Rectangle
This interaction focuses on Orange Rectangle and everyone else Blue Circle Orange Rectangle and Blue Circle never interacted so far. State : Neutral __________________ Strawberry Orange Rectangle hit her with Green Ball when she says she’s confident in winning the million dollars. State : Enemies __________________ Red Circle They both hate each other after Red Circle insults Orange Rectangle in episode 1. In episode 3A, Red Circle was supposed to be eliminated but before Orange Rectangle got eliminated by accident (see Orange Rectangle trivia) he grins at Red Circle’s misfortune but later Red Circle was relieved that OR’s gone. In the next episode, Red Circle ignores when Microphone asks where OR’s gone to. Unfortunately, Orange Rectangle returns and Red Circle was eliminated that time resulting him and Tokey mocking him. State : Great Enemies __________________ Bottle Cap In episode 3A, Bottle Cap asked someone to form an alliance but in a sudden OR cut his line saying not to go there probably to the forest. State : Neutral __________________ Tokey They first interacted when it is time for Red Circle to go, leaving Orange Rectangle mock Red Circle, and Tokey says Red Circle is too weak to beat Orange Rectangle making Red Circle angry State : Friends __________________ Grey Hexagon In the first episode, OR did not blame GH for the misfortune at first. Later in next episode’s elimination the two are in the bottom 2 and OR was safe but GH was eliminated leaving them became separated and their interaction is limited, later on the show OR was eliminated and met GH as seen in episode 4 they seemed to play different types of games together as Grey Hexagon beated OR at Rock Paper Scissors several times and even tell jokes together. Again their interaction was limited due to OR rejoining and GH still in the Box Of Wimps. State : Friends __________________ Round Square The two did not get along too well. Early in episode 3A, Round Square tells OR that they should head to the woods which seemed scary and deadly making OR laugh hardly and rejected it and calling that idea stupid making Round Square angry stating that OR is also stupid not knowing what is 2 + 2 and it is proven correct. Later in episode 4, Round Square asks OR how was his elimitation invalid and OR says he doesn’t know somewhat angering RS. State : Enemies __________________ Microphone They did not interact a lot together. In episode 4, he says ‘MOST IMPORTANTLY’ to Orange Rectangle’s misfortune making OR Microphone’s favorite contestant probably or was just a coincident. Later in that episode OR rejoined because of Microphone zapping him back to his position though in the challenge OR was sliced in half making Microphone make him disqualified and in the elimination OR states that the elimination song is still horrible State : Friends __________________ Cloud When OR was eliminated Cloud asks how many votes did he get but he tries to ignore what happened State : Neutral __________________ Brown Rectangle They have never interacted though in the finalized intro it is shown BR is angry at OR for some reason State : Minor Enemies __________________ Orange Pentagon When OR says he’s going to win Orange Pentagon hit him with something making them currently enemies State : Enemies __________________ Gold Square In episode 1, when Orange Rectangle threw Green Ball into Strawberry, Gold Square was looking at him and he seemed to be scared of him. In episode 3a's elimination, when Round Square Speaker box said "The next contestant safe is....;", he was looking at Gold Square for some reason and when Round Square Speaker Box said that Gold Square was the next safe, Orange Rectangle was still looking at him surprised and he seemed to be unhappy that he's safe. State : Possible Enemies __________________ Green Pentagon Orange Rectangle and Green Pentagon never interacted so far. State : Neutral _________________ Cracker Orange Rectangle and Cracker never interacted so far. State : Neutral _________________ Green Ball In episode 3a, when the elimination theme was over, and when Orange Rectangle that it was still horrible, Green Ball was looking at him and he seemed to be scared of him. State : Neutral _________________ Plum Orange Rectangle and Plum never interacted so far. State : Neutral _________________ Indigo Triangle Orange Rectangle and Indigo Triangle never interacted so far. State : Enemies ________________ Pizza Orange Rectangle and Pizza never interacted so far. State : Neutral ________________ Blueberry/Yoyleberry Orange Rectangle and Blueberry/Yoyleberry never interacted so far. State : Neutral ________________ Yellow Triangle Orange Rectangle and Yellow Triangle never interacted so far. State : Enemies ________________ Trivia * OR hates almost everyone except for Grey Hexagon, Microphone (enemies at some point), Round Square (enemies at some point) and Tokey * Like almost everyone here, he has never interacted with Plum or Blueberry despite the two having the fewest appearances on the show so far * Out of all the eliminated contestants OR is the most liked (having friends with four people). * He is the only person who hates Orange Pentagon so far Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interactions